


I can't lose you

by olicityislife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oliver saving Felicity, based on the promo for 2x21, hurt felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityislife/pseuds/olicityislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So in the promo for the next episode Diggle and Felicity have a car crash and Felicity gets hurt. And I wrote a small drabble about what I want and what needs to happen in the next episode aka Oliver pulling Felicity from the car and saving her. So here it is, hope you enjoy it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it ;)

Starling city never looked this bad. Cars were crashing, people were screaming, everything was red, bloody. Felicity couldn’t believe what was happening in her city. In the city she called her home ever since she moved there to have a better life. All the bad things she was seeing while driving through city with Diggle made her completely unaware of the sudden crash. Before she knew it her head flew to Diggle’s and the car began to spin in air. The time stopped. Minutes became hours. Felicity felt the seat belt around her tighten and she was gasping for air, she felt blood coming from her nose and dripping from her forehead but the worst was the spinning. Her mind was spinning along with the car enabling her to think or scream. And then it stopped. The car stopped spinning but it landing on the roof and Felicity and Diggle were now hanging by their belts. And then it all went black for Felicity.

Diggle managed to get outside of the car rushing to the passenger’s side of the car, screaming Felicity’s name over and over again. When he finally reached her, her skin was ice cold and he feared the worst which made his hand fly to her wrist to check for pulse, praying that he’ll feel her heart pumping blood beneath his hand. And he did. He sighed out of relief. He barely felt it but at least he felt it. He knew that that meant that he needed to get her out of there and to the hospital as soon as he could of else she would die. “I’m gonna get you out of here.” Diggle went to unbuckle her seat belt when he realized it was stuck. He tried everything to unbuckle it but he failed. She was stuck and he had to think of something fast before it would be too late. Oliver, he thought, he was going to get Oliver.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ignoring sharp pain in his lungs while he inhaled. He finally got to Oliver and he managed to tell him. “Felicity, she- she’s in the car and she’s stuck,” Oliver look at him and had already started walking, “She’s gonna die if we don’t get to her fast.” At those words, Oliver’s heart skipped a beat and made him run. He was running so fast that he didn’t even know if Diggle was behind him. Even though he had no idea where Felicity was he kept running hoping he would see his van any moment now.

When Oliver saw the van he froze for a second. Windows were smashed completely, blood all over them. Car was on its roof and it was deformed and twisted, almost completely unrecognizable. And then he saw blonde hair hanging upside down. He rushed to Felicity trying to pull her out. She didn’t even twitch when he violently began to pull her stuck seat belt. Cold chill went down his spine when he felt how cold her body was. Was he too late? That feeling that he might be too late somehow made him stronger and he pulled the belt one more time with every bit of the strength he had and he managed to pull it making Felicity hit her head on the ground before Oliver’s hand were pulling her out of the car. He was too scared to check her pulse, afraid that her heart stopped, afraid that he would live rest of his life in a world where there is no Felicity. So he just hugged her tightly and cried out. “Felicity, please wake up. Don’t leave me. I can’t lose you too. Please wake up.” When there was no reaction he screamed. “No, I can’t lose you. Please.”  

Felicity slowly opened her eyes that felt like lead and whispered “You’re not gonna lose me, Oliver.”


End file.
